ROYZ TomoyaXSubaru WHEN YOU'RE SLEEP
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: A/N : kemarin ada yang minta pair ini lagi, yasudah saya berusaha bikin, walau gagal ahahaha *kapan saya sukses* XDD kalau dilihat dari jalan ceritanya sih harusnya When You're Sleep dulu baru Morning Shock ah yasudahlah! *author dilempar* selamat membaca dan selamat memberi kritik


Title : When You're Sleep

Author : Ghost Author

Pairing : TomoyaXSubaru ROYZ

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating : PG

Warning : MxM, violence(?), drunk

_Summary : "dan semalam ada yang membuat pengakuan cinta" lanjut Tomoya sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajah Subaru langsung memerah, "pe-pengakuan? si-siapa?" dengan takut Subaru kembali bertanya._

A/N : kemarin ada yang minta pair ini lagi, yasudah saya berusaha bikin, walau gagal ahahaha *kapan saya sukses* XDD kalau dilihat dari jalan ceritanya sih harusnya When You're Sleep dulu baru Morning Shock =_= ah yasudahlah! *author dilempar* selamat membaca dan selamat memberi kritik ^^

"KAMPAAAAIIII" teriak semua member sembari bersulang dengan gelas masing-masing. Subaru, Kuina, Tomoya, Koudai dan Kazuki kini berada disalah satu resto di sudut kota Tokyo. Mereka merayakan one-man tour mereka yang telah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu.

"gyaaaah—aku lega tour ini selesai" Koudai mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kazuki yang duduk disamping Koudai mengangguk sambil menyulut sebatang rokok. "liburan-liburan" giliran Kuina yang bersemangat.

"ingat hanya 3 hari, oke? setelah itu kita latihan lagi. Kalau kalian tidak muncul, akan kujemput paksa" ancam Koudai sambil menunjuk satu-persatu member bandnya

"hai..hai.. kami mengerti" jawab Kuina malas dan meneguk kembali birnya.

"oi Subaru, jangan terlalu banyak minum" ucap Kazuki mengingatkan. Sedari tadi, Subaru hanya diam tak menanggapi omongan teman-temannya. Tapi tangannya terus bergerak menuangkan bir dari botol setiap kali gelasnya kosong. Entah sudah berapa gelas bir yang berhasil dia minum, dan kini wajahnya mulai memerah.

"ayolah—kita baru saja mulai Baru-chan.. kenapa kau sudah mabuk duluan?" ejek Kuina

"eh? a-aku tidak..tidak mabuk" kilah Subaru, dan kembali meneguk birnya dan bersendawa beberapa kali dan disambut tawa dari member yang lain. Tomoya yang duduk disebelah Subaru hanya terdiam memperhatikan si vokalis sambil meneguk sedikit demi sedikit birnya.

"taruhan, sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar mabuk" kata Kazuki sambil menepuk pelan kepala Subaru dan dibalas umpatan kecil Subaru, tenggorokannya mulai panas dan terasa sakit.

"Tomoya, doushita no?" tanya Koudai pelan sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Tomoya

"betsuni" jawab Tomoya sambil tersenyum lalu menuangkan bir ke gelasnya. Koudai hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan terus memperhatikan tingkah aneh Tomoya.

"gelas pertama mu?" tanya Koudai lagi

"ah iya—" Tomoya hanya menjawab singkat

"tumben.. biasanya kau dewa nya mabuk"

"ah souka? ehehe.." jawab Tomoya kikuk, dia hanya menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya lalu menoleh kearah Subaru yang masih terus minum. Rupanya Kazuki dan Kuina mengerjai Subaru dan memaksanya untuk terus minum.

"ayoo Baru-chan.. tuang lagi" kata Kuina sambil menuangkan bir ke gelas Subaru dan memaksanya untuk segera menghabiskan.

"sudah jangan dipaksa lagi. Kalian mau menggendongnya pulang hah?" Koudai merebut botol bir yang dipegang Kuina dan mengambil gelas milik Subaru.

"arrghh.. Koudai kembalikaaaan!" Subaru setengah berteriak, tangannya menggapai-gapai lemah kearah Koudai, tetapi Koudai tetap tak mengembalikan gelas itu.

"Koudai yang berkewajiban mengantar pulang" kata Kazuki asal

"hai! karena Koudai adalah learder kami" sambung Kuina sambil tertawa

"chotto matte—mengantar pulang member tidak termasuk tugas ku!" jawab Koudai tak terima. Tangannya kembali merebut gelas yang dipegang Subaru, "Subaru—berhenti minum! kau sudah mabuk bodoh!"

"eh? itu kan gelasku" kata Kazuki baru menyadari kalau diam-diam Subaru mengambil gelasnya. Subaru hanya tertunduk dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Rasa pening mulai Subaru rasakan. Semua menjadi ganda dimatanya dan perlahan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Subaru mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya merebut gelas yang dipegang Tomoya lalu menenggak isinya cepat.

"anak ini benar-benar nakal" akhirnya Tomoya bereaksi. Dia memaksa Subaru untuk bangun dari duduknya. "ayo bangun! kita pulang sekarang" bentak Tomoya sambil menarik tubuh Subaru untuk berdiri.

"arrh—yameru yo" Subaru setengah berontak, sementara yang lain hanya terbengong-bengong. Ini kali pertama mereka melihat Tomoya membentak Subaru. Selama ini, Tomoya selalu bersikap dan berkata lembut terhadap si vokalis.

"aku bilang pulang!" Tomoya kembali membentak, kali ini dengan nada tinggi. Koudai akhirnya membantu Tomoya, memaksa Subaru untuk berdiri dan memapahnya.

"Kazuki! Bereskan barang-barang Subaru. Lalu antar ke mobil!" perintah Tomoya sambil memapah Subaru dibantu Koudai.

"eh? Hai-hai" jawab Kazuki terkaget dan segera memasukkan ponsel Subaru ke tas dan menyusul Tomoya ke parkiran. Sementara Kuina hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali meminum birnya sendirian.

Tomoya dan Koudai memaksa Subaru untuk masuk ke mobil, begitu Subaru berhasil masuk, Tomoya langsung menguncinya. Tomoya menghela nafas panjang dan terduduk sambil bersandar di mobil, sementara Koudai berlutut di dekat Tomoya dan mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Tak berapa lama, Kazuki menyusul –setengah berlari- dengan menenteng tas milik Subaru.

"hanya memapahnya saja, aku sudah kehabisan nafas" keluh Koudai. Tomoya hanya tersenyum.

"sudah mabuk saja masih berontak" lanjut Koudai sambil berdiri dan menerima tas dari Kazuki. Tomoya ikut berdiri.

"kau bisa mengantarnya sendiri?" tanya Kazuki dibalas anggukan kepala dari Tomoya sambil masuk ke mobil.

"Tomoya, hati-hati saat menyetir. Awasi Subaru, dia bisa saja tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang bodoh" Koudai memperingatkan.

"oke" jawab Tomoya singkat dari dalam mobil dan berlalu dari area parkir resto.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Kazuki, mereka masih berdiri di parkiran. Koudai hanya mengangkat bahunya, "telfon taksi atau jalan kaki" jawab Koudai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kazuki yang terbengong sendirian.

Tomoya memacu mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, dan kini memasuki wilayah jalan tol. Ditengah konsentrasinya menyetir, Tomoya menoleh ke Subaru yang duduk disebelahnya, Subaru hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dan sesekali tertawa tak jelas. Wajahnya masih memerah dan mulai berkeringat.

"nggh—koudai.. aku mau minum—aku mau lagi—" gumam Subaru sambil tertawa pelan. Tomoya kembali menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"ngg—Koudaiii—" Subaru menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Tomoya tak sadar membuat Tomoya kaget dan sedikit kehilangan kendalinya menyetir.

"sstt—Subaru hentikan" tangan kiri Tomoya menyingkirkan tangan Subaru, sambil tetap menyetir. Subaru akhirnya berhenti dan terdiam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil. Tampaknya mulai tertidur. Tomoya menghela nafas lemah dan kembali melanjutkan menyetir.

Butuh waktu setengah jam, akhirnya mereka sampai ke apartemen Subaru. Tomoya terpaksa menggendong Subaru di punggungnya. Dengan tertatih dia menggendong Subaru naik ke lantai 3 karena lift apartemen sedang dalam perbaikan. Beruntung kamar Subaru tidak berada dilantai yang paling atas.

Tomoya mendudukkan Subaru di lantai dan menyandarkan tubuh Subaru dengan benar saat mereka telah sampai di depan kamar apartemen milik Subaru. Tomoya mencari kunci kamar didalam tas Subaru dan membuka pintu lalu menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan kembali keluar untuk menggendong Subaru –lagi-.

"nggh—kampaaaii" Subaru kembali mengigau saat Tomoya menidurkannya di sofa. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara, seolah-olah sedang memegang gelas dan bersulang.

"ck! kau ini berat sekali" umpat Tomoya memperhatikan Subaru sambil memijat sendiri pundaknya yang terasa pegal. Subaru bergerak gelisah sambil terus mengigau tak jelas. Tomoya melepas jaket yang dipakai Subaru, "sangkyuu Kazuki—" gumam Subaru sambil terduduk, "Tomoya datte!" Tomoya mendengus kesal sambil melepas jaket dari lengan Subaru dan kembali menidurkannya.

Tomoya melihat keadaan apartemen Subaru. Sudah lama ia tak mengunjungi apartemen si vokalis. Akhir-akhir Tomoya sering menginap di apartemen Kuina yang lokasinya tak jauh studio tempat mereka biasa latihan.

"ah madu hangat" Tomoya beranjak ke dapur dan membuatkan minuman madu hangat. Tak berapa lama, Tomoya kembali dengan segelas madu ditangannya. Dia duduk di pinggir sofa tempat Subaru tertidur. Tomoya meletakkan gelas itu ke meja dan sejenak memperhatikan Subaru yang terlelap. Tomoya tersenyum kecil, jemarinya bergerak menyingkirkan uraian rambut Subaru yang menutupi mata si vokalis. Gerakan Tomoya membuat Subaru bergerak dan bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"ngg—Koudai—" Tomoya terhenyak, lagi-lagi Subaru memanggil nama Koudai dalam ketidaksadarannya. Sedikit Tomoya akui, dia merasa cemburu.

"kau-paham ma-maksudku kan Koudai?" Subaru kembali melanjutkan mengigaunya. Tomoya mendengarkan dengan seksama, mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Subaru. Iseng dia menjawab. "maksudnya apa Subaru?" seolah-olah dia menjadi Koudai.

"ck! kau ini memang bodoh!" Subaru berdecak kesal sambil memukul kepala Tomoya keras.

"ittai yo—" Tomoya mengelus puncak kepalanya yang terasa sakit. 'Koudai yang bodoh kenapa aku yang kena pukul?' runtuk Tomoya dalam hati.

"aku kan sudah bilaang tadi—" lanjut Subaru, kali ini menarik-narik lengan jaket Tomoya.

"ah—gomen aku tak mengerti" jawab Tomoya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Subaru

"kau ini memang bodoh seperti Tomoya", Tomoya hanya terbengong lalu terkikik pelan.

"cerita padaku Subaru" goda Tomoya, ia mulai menikmati peran barunya menjadi Koudai

"dari awal? hhmm.. matte—suara mu mirip Tomonyaaaan—" Subaru bergerak dan tiba-tiba terduduk di sofa, kedua matanya masih terpejam. Tomoya terperanjat kaget dan langsung menyandarkan kepala Subaru ke pundaknya.

"ah—ore Koudai.. haha.. Koudai" jawab Tomoya gugup sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Subaru.

Subaru tersenyum, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Tomoya, membuat Tomoya terdiam dan gerakannya terkunci.

"aku ingin memeluk Tomoya seperti ini Koudai—" gumam Subaru sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Tomoya hanya terdiam dan menatap Subaru.

"seperti yang biasa Kuina lakukan—dia bisa seenaknya memeluk Tomoyaku" lanjut Subaru. 'AREE? TOMOYA KU' Tomoya terbengong, otaknya sedang memproses setiap perkataan Subaru.

"ma-maksud mu?" Tomoya bertanya pelan.

"ya Tomoyaku! aku cemburu Koudai! Kuina—nggh—si manusia berkepala ungu itu—" Tomoya membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan tawa.

"dia suka sekali membuatku cemburu—bermesraan dengan Tomoya—sengaja—" omongan Subaru mulai kacau.

"ngg.. Subaru.. menyukai Tomoya?" Tomoya bertanya, tak yakin.

"tentu saja! kan aku sudah bilang tadi!" Subaru setengah berteriak dan memukul-mukul lengan Tomoya

"ah.. hai-hai! wakatta-wakatta" Tomoya berusaha menahan kedua tangan Subaru dan sejenak tertegun melihat ada tetes air mata di wajah Subaru.

"Subaru menangis?" tanya Tomoya sembari mengusap air mata itu, Subaru terdiam dalam tidurnya. Perlahan Tomoya menarik Subaru dalam dekapannya, erat. Tomoya memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati harum tubuh Subaru.

"ngg—Koudai.." gumam Subaru lagi

"hmm—" Tomoya mengeratkan pelukannya

"aku tahu Kuina juga menyukai Tomoya—"

"benarkah?" jawab Tomoya singkat, tak melepas pelukannya. Subaru mengangguk "apa karena kami seusia, lalu punya selera yang sama?" tanya Subaru. Tomoya tertawa dan melepas pelukannya. Tangannya menahan tubuh Subaru untuk tetap duduk tegak.

"tertawa mu mirip Tomoyaan—" komentar Subaru. Tomoya hanya tersenyum dan berkata lirih "aku memang Tomoya" tapi tak sampai didengar Subaru. Tomoya kembali menidurkan tubuh Subaru dan menyelimuti dengan jaket, Tomoya lalu duduk dilantai, mengamati Subaru yang masih tertidur.

"kenapa Subaru tak mencoba jujur ke Tomoya?" tanya Tomoya sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Subaru

"Sudah! tapi Tomoya yang terlalu bodoh!" suara Subaru tiba-tiba meninggi, membuat Tomoya kaget.

"eh? benarkah?" tanya Tomoya lagi, Subaru mengangguk.

Hening…

Tomoya masih memperhatikan Subaru. Tampaknya Subaru benar-benar tertidur dalam hingga tak sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"sekarang Subaru istirahat ya. Koudai juga ingin istirahat" kata Tomoya pelan. Tak ada jawaban. Tomoya menghela nafas dan mengecup singkat bibir Subaru.

Subaru membuka sedikit matanya, pandangannya masih kabur. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya lagi. Kepalanya terasa pening. Kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul penuh. Tangan Subaru menggapai sandaran sofa, dan memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"ohayou" Subaru dapat mendengar sapaan lembut di telinga kirinya. Subaru menoleh cepat dan menemukan Tomoya yang berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum.

"To—Tomoyaa?" Subaru melonjak kaget.

"hai! masih pusing?" tanya Tomoya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Subaru.

"sedikit" jawab Subaru sambil memegang keningnya.

Tomoya tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Subaru, "istirahatlah". Subaru menatap Tomoya, "semalam?" tanya Subaru pelan.

"ah.. semalam kau mabuk, ingat?" balas Tomoya, Subaru mengangguk pelan.

"dan….." Tomoya menggantungkan kalimatnya

"dan?" tanya Subaru penasaran

"dan semalam ada yang membuat pengakuan cinta" lanjut Tomoya sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajah Subaru langsung memerah, "pe-pengakuan? si-siapa?" dengan takut Subaru kembali bertanya.

"RA-HA-SI-A" jawab Tomoya sambil mencium singkat bibir Subaru lalu kabur. Subaru mematung dan memegang bibirnya sendiri.

"GGYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA-" Tomoya tertawa saat mendengar teriakan histeris Subaru dari dapur.

**-OWARI-**

A/N : gyahahaa~ saya nggak kuat bayangin Tomonya nggendong Subaru. Anggap aja si Tomoya kuat nggendongnya yaaa! *dilempar cymbal*


End file.
